


Hard Working

by Tuiandla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Izumi wants to be a kyoshi warrior, Kyoshi Warrior Yue (Avatar), She's just a baby - Freeform, Sokka/Zuko is implied, Yue & Suki Best aunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiandla/pseuds/Tuiandla
Summary: thursday the 3rd: goodbyes / reunions | 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀Yue and Suki have a new trainee .
Relationships: Izumi & Suki (Avatar), Izumi & Yue (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 12
Collections: yueki week 2020





	Hard Working

" hey , hey Suki-" Yue started as she pushed the door of her and her fiancées room , Suki was on break while Yue was supposed to guard the throne room with another Kyoshi Warrior but since the meeting ended Zuko decided to give them a little break until the next one came around . 

Suki putting makeup on Izumi was not what she was expecting . " Hello Zumi ." Yue smiled as she waved her hand , the 9 year old girl turned her head to look at Yue , she had the Kyoshi Warrior makeup on her face , Izumi grinned and waved back to the woman " Hi ! " . Yue came closer to the two and raised her eyebrow " and what's happening here ? " She asks crossing her arms . " Izumi wants to protect Zuko , and she said that if she's dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior daddy's not gonna realise it's her " Suki grinned while getting up to press a kiss on Yue's lips . 

Izumi nodded and pointed to her face " I bet you wouldn't even know it's me if I would've been wearing the uniform ! " The girl said happily . " And you're right " Suki nodded in agreement . " And what's your name , new recruit ? " Yue asks as she sits down on the bed with Izumi . The princess parted her lips but remained silent , her gaze turned to Suki who was giggling slighty . " Nami " The Kyoshi Warrior mumbled and Izumi perked up " Nami ! " 

" Well welcome Nami " Yue uttered as he rolled her eyes " anyways , tonight I and Suki are supposed to be guarding your dads private quarters , would you like to join us , Nami ? " She asks her tone softening . Izumi gasped and clapped her hands together " yes , yes ! " . " Then it's fixed , now you should go to Zuko " Yue said as she patted Izumi's head slightly . The girls pouted but then sighed " alrighty then .. Auntie will you do my makeup again tonight ? " She asks as she grabs a small white towel to wipe off her makeup . " Of course Turtleduck " Suki smiled . 

Izumi grinned as she started running towards the door waving her hand towards the two women . Yue had her arms folded over her chest while Suki just closed the door behind the princess . " Oh ,what did you get yourself into ? " Yue chuckled as she looked at her fiancée. " Hey , I talked with Sokka and Zuko before , it's fine , I'm not in any trouble " Suki said as she rolled her emerald green eyes slightly . 

" Nevertheless , tonight will be interesting " Yue muttered " you should get ready too , Suki asked for some reinforcement at the throne room , I don't know what exactly is happening but I heard a lot of yelling lately " the woman continued as she looked at her gloved hands . " Yeah no surprise , the newly appointed Earth Kingdom Ambassador is kinda low tempered . " Suki chuckled as she sat down next to Yue in the bed . " Ugh yeah , and the generals also would do anything to spark up an argument " .

Suki smirked " could you help me put on the makeup ? " She asks bluntly as she grabs the pallette from the bed , the paints were smudged on it mainly because Izumi tried to do it herself first time - she is one arrogant little child that won't admit that she needs help . Yue hummed and took the pallette from Suki's hand and the recently used brush with a smile " sure " .

•°•

Night fell way slower here than in the Earth Kingdom , in a way it was a good thing but in another a bad , bad thing , she didn't even want to think about home , staying in a lot of different places isn't the best for your sleep schedule . " Wow Zumi really believed you when you said that none will recognise her , even if she's wearing the fire nation royal clothes . " Yue muttered with a chuckle . " Well what else i should've said ? We don't have uniforms that fit 9 year olds " Suki hissed under he breath unamused . Yue elbowed her in the ribs with a laugh " I bet she'll fall asleep the moment midnight falls " she continued .

The girl just arrived in front of the two women holding a yellow fan - which wasn't real , don't give children weapons - that she tucked in her sash not long after , just like Suki and Yue had theirs . " Looks like you're ready for the night shift Nami " Suki muttered with a neutral tone and Izumi nodded excited " will we kick some butt today ? " She asked as she stood next to Yue , tugging onto the uniforms material ever so slightly . Suki shrugged and turned her head to look at the -barely lit by the lamps on the walls- hallway " if we need to , we will . But let's hope we won't have to do that ". " Okay " The girl replied quickly . 

A comfortable silence comes over them before Izumi speaks up again " wait ! But what if they break in through the window ? " She gasped with a worrisome tone . " We will hear the glass break , we will know " Suki replied as she put her hand over her fan looking around left and right . " What if they're an earthbender and they make a hole through the wall so quietly that we won't hear them then !? " The girl asked looking at Yue . " I promise you they won't alright ? " The white haired woman reassured Izumi with a soft smile . " But what if -" Izumi starts again but gets interrupted by Yue whom squatted next to her " Izumi don't worry too much , everyone is safe here , understood ? " Yue muttered placing her hand on the kid's shoulder .

Izumi nodded " sorry " she whimpered under her breath . " It's fine Zumi. And if something does happen , we will take them down won't we ? " Suki joins in with a smirk , Izumi looked wide eyed at Suki and grinned " yeah we will ! " .


End file.
